Jenny Peterson (The Happytime Murders)
Jenny Peterson (Elizabeth Banks) is the hidden main human/secondary villainess of the 2018 comedy film The Happytime Murders. Introduction/"Death" Jenny was the lone human cast member of a puppet TV series called The Happytime Gang, and she was also the former flame of puppet LAPD detective Phil Phillips. Phil was working a case involving a woman named Sandra White claiming to be a victim of a blackmailer, but it became a murder investigation when Happytime cast members (including Phil's brother Larry) were killed one by one by a murderer wearing a black cloak. Despite being suspected in the murders, Phil rushed to see Jenny, who was revealed to be working as an exotic dancer at a puppet strip club. He voiced his worry over her safety, only for the latter to state that she has a cop protecting her. Jenny and Phil were later shown at an alley discussing how they first met, with the latter voicing his care for the former before she got in her car. At that moment, however, Jenny's car "exploded," "killing" her as a horrified Phil bore witness to the "crime." Reveal Phil was arrested for Jenny's murder due to her wife Sandra falsely claiming that he killed Jenny in order to be with her. After that, Connie Edwards (Phil's human partner) and Bubbles (Phil's secretary) learned that Sandra faked being blackmailed and was also the cloaked murderer, having wanted to exact revenge on Phil for accidentally killing her father, Jasper Jakoby, 12 years before the film's events. Furthermore, it was uncovered that a $10 million insurance policy was a motive for Jenny's murder. Phil confronted Sandra during the film's climax at a private airport, with the latter boldly admitting to her plot against the protagonist. In a shocking twist, Jenny was revealed to be in the airport's terminal as well, indicating that she faked her death earlier and was in cahoots with Sandra all along. The villainess appeared dressed to the nines in an all white outfit, complete with a silver jacket and gold high heels, and after her reveal, the evil Jenny pointed a gun at Phil and ordered him to drop his weapon. Although the nefarious married couple was supposedly going to run off and split the $10 million, Phil unveiled that Sandra seduced Jenny into marrying her so that her scheme would be easier to pull off. The crazed mastermind responded by ordering her wife to kill him, but when he detailed the former's tragic past, she suddenly betrayed Jenny (who had become reluctant to kill her ex-boyfriend) by knocking her unconscious with a briefcase and then demanding a divorce; she had always planned to keep all of the insurance money to herself. After Sandra was fatally shot in her forehead by Phil before she could kill Connie, Jenny was presumably arrested offscreen for her role in the conspiracy. Trivia *Elizabeth Banks also played Jaina Jansen on Law & Order: SVU ''and Rita Repulsa in ''Power Rangers. Gallery Jenny Happytime.jpg|Jenny in The Happytime Gang Jenny Pistol.png|Jenny pointing her gun at Phil Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayed Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Exotic Dancer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mostly Heel Category:Pistol Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive